<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>长夜之歌 by Hushunderline</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948173">长夜之歌</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hushunderline/pseuds/Hushunderline'>Hushunderline</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Regis, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hushunderline/pseuds/Hushunderline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#本意是pwp，但未成功。有目测2k+的睡觉片段<br/>#有关预言的思考。实际上和睡觉关系更大一点，请无视剧情的bug。<br/>#这是一个老雷要老狄滚，老狄不肯滚，最后他们滚上床的故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dettlaff van der Eretein/Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>长夜之歌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>北风啊兴起，照亮我良人的筳席，鲜草啊归来，叫蓖麻做我的新裳。</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>我等日影西沉，号角埋在烟柱内。我等旌旗展开，没药滴在柏木上。</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>今日你油膏芳美，积雪深处山岗旁，今日我愿与你睡卧，长夜为被，烛光为床。</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <em>——迦蓝沙羊皮卷二十八节，人类的童谣</em>
    </strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>长夜从南往北蔓延，白霜紧随其后，如影随形地顺着夜色播种冰封的土地。当酒国的葡萄藤不再长出新芽，永痕之火的祭坛也为此熄灭，欧丽安娜便带着族人们开始了漫长的北迁，她奉暗影长者的口谕，从迪沙谬那的墙上挖出巨大的独掌图腾，就连成年的卡塔卡恩也抛下家当，和吸血鬼女成群结队地行走，这条怪物的队伍声势浩荡，如一条岩浆汇成的河床。他们要越过雅鲁加大河到维登的腹地，登船行到龙山背后去，在阴影之地建造属于异族的城邦。没有人知道大陆西边有什么，史凯利杰海盗的船舵未曾于此地搁浅，就算最隐秘的精灵宝殿也在西岸边缘的乱石滩断绝。</p><p>除了狄拉夫自己，没有任何高阶的吸血鬼认为迦蓝沙北迁是他引起的祸端。羊皮纸上的预言已经安排好了一切：北方部落将在龙山的渡口迎接他们，然后数着长桨击水声直到月底，直到迦蓝沙们步入应许之地。</p><p>大陆北部，长夜使秋天的迪林根提前落雪。炉火缭绕的室内，理发医师为几个马夫做理疗，屋外，狄拉夫把铁盘中的脓血倒掉，转而去处理棕熊的皮毛。长夜来临之前，他要替医师做好一床新被，使他疲累的体温恢复正常。<br/>几个星期内，雷吉斯被他惹恼了不止一回，他抄来羊皮纸残卷上的诗句，理发医师皮笑肉不笑地拒绝了，他申明只有死人才会喜欢这种歌，自从长夜凉爽的昏暗愈来愈明显后，他便不分白天黑夜地心神不宁，外衣敞着口，皮包上挂着缝衣针。又过了两天，雷吉斯开始酗酒，然后半夜醉醺醺地把他推到椅子里，在他双腿的皮靴中间跪下，戴手套的苍白长爪卖力地扯开腰带，衣扣叮当作响，纷纷委地，仅剩几缕线头见证华而不实被粉碎的全程。</p><p>狄拉夫吓得不轻。他丢掉了奶油刀，在雷吉斯拽到底裤前死命抵挡他草药味的爪子，问他是不是着了魔，同时使劲往他脖子上嗅，确定对方并非变形怪造出的虚幻镜像之一。</p><p>  “当然是为了还债。”雷吉斯上下打量着他，用看诊的腔调说，“狄特，你活了四百多岁，不会没睡过男人吧？”</p><p>之后整整三天他们都在一言不发中度过。欧丽安娜的来信及时拯救了尴尬局面。清晨时分，狄拉夫向他道别，他把棕熊皮交到他手里，叮嘱雷吉斯记得去裁缝店取加厚过的棉袍。雷吉斯惶惶地摇头，布满血丝的眼角略微下垂，仿佛询问着世间万物存在的理由。</p><p>“我本来应死在你手里，或者反过来，我，成全，当时的你，然后死于同族的噬咬。”他说，话中不无犹豫，“预言写得一清二楚，但长夜还是来了。”</p><p>狄拉夫坚决否认了他的想法。“忘记它。预言里也写了我会爱上人类，可没说我会亲自杀死她。”</p><p>吸血鬼的船队匹配了他们异乡人的称呼，加上走失的低阶幼崽们，规模超不过十二艘。午后三刻，他撩开营地的帐篷帘，见到欧丽安娜身披缀满狐狸皮的斗篷静静端坐，俨然一副蛮族的样子。狄拉夫挥手跟她打了个招呼，忙于进入亢长的道歉，她微笑着一言不发，高傲地摆正百合色的下巴，发表了一番带有宿命意味的论调。</p><p>“百年前的女智者早已在篝火里看到了结局。狄拉夫，你跟我们来吧，孩子们需要你。”</p><p>他拍掉身上的雪粒，心中有些犹豫，随后是无穷尽的茫然，嘟囔几句捏造的理由。女贵族意味深长地看了狄拉夫一眼。</p><p>“古代的智者对雷吉斯许下了三个预言，灵验了两个半。你就算再愚笨，再不谙世故，也该知道长夜的魔力难以估量。”她慢悠悠地说。</p><p>狄拉夫始终无法忘怀长夜里的那团火。迦蓝沙，阿穆伦和陶迪特分开恰好满四百五十年的时候，他们的暗影长老不知从何处请来一位神秘的巫女，以天上的满月为誓，占卜他们的归乡之期。巫女却算出了每一个长夜的具体年份，并声称夜的君王——北方人信仰的古老神灵向她显示，他们将漂泊终身，以四百年为一周期，在篝火边上居无定所。</p><p>雷吉斯第一个起来抗议。月光下，他如今的血亲放声大笑，无情且毫不节制地嘲弄着窥探未来的准则。女巫没有给他陈词的机会，手指拨弄几下草木灰，留下的痕迹如毒蛇蛰伏爬行。</p><p> “夜的君王绝不掠夺，夜的君王血债血偿。”她轻声说，牙齿间带有柏柏茎果实的绯红汁液，“作为回应，你们的黑鸟将被折断翅膀。难道那唯一的真王不曾向你显现么？”</p><p>狄拉夫不得不承认，年轻的雷吉斯虽然荒唐，但颇有几分胆识。他绕过喁喁哀叹的族人避免不必要的窘迫，恰好听见女巫对雷吉斯的灾难性宣判，如夜晚般降临，因愤怒而战栗。</p><p>
  <strong>“待到白狼的影子照亮了鲁特琴，酒国之珠在黑雾中摇曳，最后一个长夜用三倍的力量把你刺破，你的性命方能被撷夺。”</strong>
</p><p>  至于迦蓝沙部族的布莱克•博德（Black Berd）断臂的消息，是在第二天早上传到狄拉夫耳朵里的。这位嗜血的长辈通晓缺席的真谛，当即于彻夜的狂欢痛饮后跌下了山谷，醒来时，他的失却之物是指尖到肩膀的所有知觉。狄拉夫一度以为他们与生俱来的能力足以抵御巫术，但永生者也敌不过莫测的鬼神，到最后，族人们不得不用钝斧将他的双臂砍去。</p><p>羊皮卷上的预言从此被吸血鬼们奉若圭臬。狄拉夫也向巫女问预言，女先知赶走了偷听的吸血鬼姑娘们，告诉他奈泽尔藏着他未来的爱侣，“饮用之物”，一个举止高贵的凡人。于是他花六个夏天追溯蕾娜伍德的幻影，又在余下的四个冬天里回味徒劳的苦涩。</p><p>“我得找雷吉斯商量。”狄拉夫思来想去，重复着一句话，“我没法真正他地……抛下他。”</p><p>欧丽安娜不置可否。“族人们需要你，但他可以把自己保护得很好。”</p><p>在他特殊能力的促成下，那队走失的卡塔卡恩很快重归大部队，刚刚学会化形，领头的看上去是个十岁小孩，所到之处，散落下三三两两的童声。狄拉夫一次性给他们分发带血的新鲜牛肉。为了这些食物，蝠翼魔常常跟卡塔卡恩和蝙蝠争抢得无止无休，时而穿梭于挂在棚檐下的薄荷叶和肉桂之间，时而跃过摆放在木匠台子上的艾弗露丝酒。<br/>“狄拉夫先生，我之前迷路时看到和你很熟的医生了。”其中一只卡塔卡恩牵着他的皮衣说。<br/>狄拉夫觉得有点难以置信，他大致描述了他血亲的外貌，小男孩点点头，他赤着上半身，脸颊泛有浅薄的红色。<br/>  “他来给欧丽安娜夫人送玻璃瓶。”<br/>  “瓶子里装的是水。”有人插嘴道。<br/>  另一个孩子边比划，边嚷嚷着反驳。“是金子，有那——么大。”<br/>  “是金子水，”他温文尔雅地说，“等到我们到码头了，我就告诉你们。”<br/>狄拉夫一直护送他们前往渡口，谁不想一辈子杜绝和人类打交道，他在心里掂量着，怀念出生前群魔乱舞的时代。然而没过多久狄拉夫反应过来，他给雷吉斯的新躯壳将无可避免地趋于冰冷，或许是宿命之虞，或许是他前方暗淡的汪洋。<br/>雷吉斯坚信他反抗了命运。他说他可预见的未来终止于迪沙谬那，“黑雾”，“酒国之珠”，一切线索都指向屠城，什么最后的长夜用三倍的力量刺破，不过是草药医师突破枷锁的界线罢了——雷吉斯承认他那天的确想和他打架，像年轻时代的狄拉夫用爪子击倒他，叫他在黑暗里彻嚎啕一样。他逃离了命运的阴影，雷吉斯是真的这么以为的，很快，最后的长夜如期而至，这位理发医师才对宿命论有了更深一层的体会。</p><p>狄拉夫低下头，望见指间银戒蚀日似的一环，意识到他在斯提加城堡同时收获了惊喜与隐患。卡塔卡恩手牵手环绕他，叽叽喳喳地喧哗。<br/>“离开的那天大家都变成了雾。整个鲍克兰升起了黑云朵，把太阳都遮住了，”那领头的小孩说，“我真高兴我们能聚在一起，狄拉夫先生。”</p><p>船队从水面漂浮的一层结冰的动物尸体间开出一条道来，逐渐驶离了港湾。为躲避严寒，大部分吸血鬼都进了船舱。他目送着幼崽们奔向他们的父母，其中几个尚存恋旧的能力，用黑丝帕蒙面，向同一个方向遥遥张望。甲板的栏杆前，他熟识的吸血鬼女拨弄着羊角竖琴，一副肤色发青的模样，嗓音清软，她唱的歌谣是如梦如幻的歌谣：</p><p>北风啊兴起，照亮我良人的筳席，鲜草啊归来，叫蓖麻做我的新裳。</p><p>我等日影西沉，号角埋在烟柱内。我等旌旗展开，没药滴在柏木上。</p><p>北风能带来什么呢，狄拉夫愤恨地想，他指望着下个冬天来临前他们还能一起裹在熊皮里哈气，指望着尝试人类的棉鞋，指望雷吉斯无恙地熬过这个长夜。他离开鲍克兰时像一个逃命的幽灵，没有神明庇护，游窜着惶惶然不可终日。是雷吉斯找到了他，一刻不停地收拾着狄拉夫碎烂的头绪，他们共享着一切，他甚至愿意溺毙在雷吉斯文火煎熬般的罗勒气味里，叫那气流河水似的牵引他远离黑暗，就连蕾娜发霉的蓝色回忆也不再是折磨。许多个晚上，他不加掩饰地追问雷吉斯的情史，对方摩挲着下巴，说爱情和饮血相比显得索然无味。“她推开我的时候，我只记得我被她刺痛了……当然，这是很久以前的事情了。”</p><p>“但我依然为她离开我感到高兴。”雷吉斯补充道，假装不曾避开他的眼睛，就好像时至今日，狄拉夫依然假装未曾困惑于戒指的含义。</p><p><em>无论如何，他的任务到此为止。狄拉夫想，羊皮纸再也无法困扰他半分了。</em>月亮从天边外高升，欧丽安娜递来一个盛满金色液体的酒杯。他尽力保持庄重，接过杯子，闻到了曼德拉佳酿的熟悉气味。<br/>女贵族似乎等待着什么。“祝雷吉斯。”她举起手，说。<br/>狄拉夫强硬地把他的名字加到了雷吉斯背后。欧丽安娜恨不得凿开他的天灵盖，以验证他是否拥有健全的大脑。你跟他道别了吧，她不断催促，别问，问就是命运的安排。<br/>狄拉夫举杯到与双目齐平的地步。他的心底的那个声音逐渐清晰。<br/><em>如果雷吉斯在场，他一定会叫我离开。</em>狄拉夫想道，<em>离开低阶同胞们，我很难独自过下去。</em><br/>他盯着酒杯，第二次，他只闻到空中天荒地老的罗勒气味，雷吉斯的影子游荡山间，他的身体好像浮在一个冰雪荒原，没有脉搏，没有乌鸦羽毛，唯有浑身散发的丧钟回声般的叹息。狄拉夫把杯子还给欧丽安娜。<br/>“你让他自己来说服我。”他说。</p><p><br/>女吸血鬼耸了耸肩，她似乎没想到狄拉夫会拒绝。她以为酒中雷吉斯千叮万嘱的催眠剂能起作用，叫这位高阶吸血鬼登上这没有返程的船。<br/>“值得吗？”欧丽安娜问道，“为了一个你救活的近人类同族，抛弃所有伙伴？”</p><p>狄拉夫发出一串低沉的笑声。他可以确信自己在笑了。“我救了他，他救了我。我们属于彼此。”他说。</p><p>女贵族将酒洒在地面，无可奈何地踏上甲板。</p><p>“羊皮纸上预言已开始兑现，夜的君王要夺走他的猎物，神谕之下，唯神能恕。”欧丽安娜说，“我们其中从未出现过阻挡神明的存在。”</p><p>狄拉夫打断了她的话。</p><p>“那就让神把我们拆散吧。”</p><p>他说。转身离开的那刻，突他然间重新呼吸起来，肺叶的每个气泡胀满了狂喜的剧毒粉末，仿佛行将就木一般，他在浩如烟海的白霜内，在雪雾蒸腾的大地上，再一次为爱人狂奔。雷吉斯还在小屋里，他要回去；时间停滞了，万籁俱寂，他要去见他的森林爱人。</p><p>  长夜的前兆像瘟疫一样传染。他面色苍白地回到木屋，急匆匆地闯进门。“过来。”他不再犹豫，捏紧了雷吉斯的手。<br/>尽管隔着厚重的酒气，雷吉斯的目光依然灼痛了他的视网膜，狄拉夫坦荡地直视对方：“我喝了你的酒，梦见你的声音，就赶回来了。”</p><p>“我丝毫不怀疑这正是你的天赋之一。我很好奇，亲爱的狄拉夫，你究竟怎么办到的？”理发医师脸上落下的雪水像是暗河奔流。“例如，轻而易举地…刺痛我。”</p><p>狄拉夫固执地站在门前，皱着眉，成熟的脸孔显出点孩子气的委屈。“你不能这么把我推开。”</p><p>狄特，狄特，狄拉夫。他的唇形变换多次，狄拉夫猜测他又会拿预言搪塞自己，他摸起来好冷，他取下熊皮裹住雷吉斯，顿时闻到一股刺鼻的酒气，便立刻给壁炉点火，又绞尽脑汁地掩饰自己的不安。</p><p>“你不舒服吗？”</p><p>他丢下一捆木柴，正好迎上雷吉斯抬起头。那双在篝火面前激怒神灵的眼睛，漂浮在血欲和混沌里的眼睛，微笑注视他的眼睛，此刻雪溶于水般宛然一体，几百年的光阴流逝，它们却依然漆黑如远古巉岩。</p><p>雷吉斯嗫嚅着嘴唇。“不，不是现在，我会……我不能……”</p><p>油灯爆出火星，他狠狠抱紧那双眼的主人，雷吉斯困在他的臂弯间挣扎，狂躁地重复几句呓语。狄拉夫再三保证长夜过后自己就离开，他从未像此刻这么厌恶鬼神，“如果你在睡眠中死去，至少让我安葬你。”他用尽浑身力气朝他血亲发誓，一身泥点斑驳的污浊叫他看起来糟糕透顶。</p><p>雷吉斯最后说：“我应该早点办的。”</p><p>他砸碎酒杯，一口气把狄拉夫推到了床上。</p><p>雪和风轮流从门口刮过。夜幕高悬如同银剑，夜幕冷冽如同墓穴，这漫漫夜色却给了狄拉夫其他东西，叫他张开六只手掌怀抱他与世隔绝的热望，他双腿相拥，血脉缠绵的梦想，这些从羊皮卷里省略的字眼，是他从未想过，也不曾拥有的。</p><p>埃米尔，埃米尔，他在他耳边唤道。一整张棕熊皮覆盖了他们原先的床。雷吉斯气喘吁吁地埋在他肩头，说自己不在状态，胯下抽搐得像一团将落未落的烂熟葡萄。他的果核又密又粘稠，他摸起来是赤红马蹄铁的颜色，一对长爪紧掐狄拉夫的手臂，或许是前头的，或许是狄拉夫本来就拥有的。他蹭着雷吉斯的下巴，顿时明白了他的将就并非对巫妪之余音怀有刻骨铭心的回忆，就吻他的胡渣，吻得牙齿发酸发痛。雷吉斯半软的手指自他身上滚落，他捂住眼睛，另一只手还未触及灯把便在推搡中被狄拉夫拽了回来。</p><p>让我看着你，狄拉夫说，因为地窖里备的油量足够他俩点着灯一直胡搅蛮缠到下个冬天，那六只粗壮如火把的巨掌不忘侍奉对方智慧的淡灰头颅，他操开他，就想起他们刚走出墓穴又转而笃信预言的祖先，那些天外来客从人类的篝火边偷盗烈焰，他则偷盗他血亲欲火难消的杯。雷吉斯似乎说了些什么，张大嘴大口大口地呼吸，他说了他绝不会说出口的话，叫狄拉夫把他钉入柔软熊皮的棕红浪尖，叫他的獠牙生疼，阴茎充血，他的高潮吞没了雷吉斯臀部残余的罗勒气味，一次次胁迫风暴横扫那处蠕动的，骚痒的，诘屈聱牙的泉眼。</p><p>我不比任何一个女人来美丽，狄拉夫想道，但他需要我。他需要热的东西遗忘长夜。</p><p>“就在里面，”他听见雷吉斯含糊的命令，“填满它。”</p><p>他射了进去。白热的边缘，唯有那无名歌谣的旋律如泣如诉地回荡。 </p><p>
  <em>……今日你油膏芳美，积雪深处山岗旁，今日我愿与你睡卧，长夜为被，烛光为床。</em>
</p><p>“去他妈的预言。”他说。狄拉夫重复了一遍，埋进他欲望未褪的股间，雷吉斯主动把膝盖抱到胸口，方便他的肉刃摩擦敏感点，两片淡红色乳晕在弯曲的腿边若隐若现。他的脚趾稍微挨着狄拉夫的小腹，狄拉夫就硬得惊人，这是他最接近死亡的一刻，许多年后他对雷吉斯这么形容，“我是如此害怕失去你，以至于忘了你变得不像你是因为我的缘故。”</p><p>但狄拉夫没能继续犹疑，死亡热流的洗礼下，雷吉斯直接把自己送到了他的刀尖。于是他伸出第一双手掰开对方的腿，第二双紧随其后，爱抚他的阴囊和铃口，最后一双强硬地捧起他的脸，让他直视自己的蝙蝠阴茎一寸寸搅软肠道里的嫩肉，贯穿他，鞭挞他，捣得湿滑的窄穴汁水淋漓，交合处从里到外溢满了淫靡的白沫。雷吉斯通红的性器颤颤巍巍地立起来，他挺直腰用腿心舔舐狄拉夫的胯部，两手直接掰开了臀肉，一收一合的肉壁流出几股他血亲刚刚射进去的精水。狄拉夫感觉吸血鬼的脚掌正轻飘飘地磨蹭自己的后腰，是雷吉斯一贯意犹未尽的方式，忍不住扛起他的腿示威地抽送，精液沾满红肿大张的穴口，流满他的会阴，顺着腹股沟打湿了他们腿间的毛发。</p><p>雷吉斯昏沉地呻吟着。“你帮我养病的时候硬得更快。”他单手抓紧狄拉夫的头发，引他去吻自己坚实的乳头。狄拉夫一巴掌扇到他屁股上，感受到那甬道食髓知味地吞吐他的阴茎。</p><p>“你故意的。”他嘶嘶地威胁道，浑身湿透，大脑缺氧。几年前，他光是在仓促中瞥见一只雷吉斯的裸足，下半身就可耻地勃起了。他无法克制去想象雷吉斯绷着脚潮吹，舌间喷涌出无数污言秽语，无法克制对他血亲被褥下细瘦身体的渴望。那时候他们的小屋阳光明媚，既不是清晨也不是午夜。此后，狄拉夫接连几晚彻夜痛骂着自己，并将其视为对他忠贞爱情信念的背离。而当他们赤条条地挨在一起时，狄拉夫才记起他生理反应的次数远比他的回忆来的硕大无朋。他素来野性难驯，他失控的阴茎乃是因他真实的欲望源头来自雷吉斯血脉中的天火，直到他亲手毁坏草药医生的愚人笼，用六只手代替镣铐和他做爱，将对方变成在床上曼妙呻吟，只会索取鸡巴的发情野兽。</p><p> “我当然知道——何况你之前从没和男人睡过，”雷吉斯不满足地哼哼，眼睛丝毫没有酒后的浑噩，“如果你每对着我'来'一次值一克朗，花不了几年我就能买下陶森特公国。”</p><p>作为回答，狄拉夫拖着他的脚踝把他拽回来，低吼着咬破了他血亲的前胸，浅浅一圈獠牙扎入乳晕，舌头不知疲倦地打着转，顺着他的薄汗到处肆虐，舔到肉粒肿大，鲜红欲滴，才从乳尖吮吸雷吉斯的血。雷吉斯的尖叫活像远方魅魔的求偶尖叫，他胡乱蹬直了两腿，掐紧阴茎撸动着，底部的小口抽泣似的绞紧了狄拉夫。销魂蚀骨的电流发了疯般涌动，他的视线和思绪一片模糊，伸手探进对方的口中，任凭雷吉斯的獠牙撕开自己的皮肤，爪子搂住小臂，加倍地吞咽鲜红体液，放任吸血和高潮的双重快感将他们牵连一处。</p><p>整整七天，或者更久，他亲手造出来的躯体唤醒了他的原始习性。他们于榻上互相掠夺，熊皮结成了块，室内天昏地暗的草药味也被不停歇的叫床声替代。狄拉夫的背部布满了爪痕。他一直咬到了雷吉斯大腿内侧的软肉，将尖牙扎入动脉深处，四只爪子揉捏着对方的臀瓣，凶猛地饮用他，血液，精液，雷吉斯的一切他全都要。他从未沉湎于此，却不得不折服于雷吉斯腿间的醴泉，前肢死死摁倒雷吉斯的头，强迫他在棕熊皮毛里窒息地勃起。雷吉斯的腿根就没停止过痉挛，吸血鬼的嘤咛变成了尖啸，阴茎摇摆着喷出一点透明的水。等狄拉夫抽出来后，那圆洞般松弛的后穴就彻底暴露在空气中，鲜红的肠肉空虚得厉害。白浊嘀嗒喷溅，又流了回去，涨得浑圆的小腹灌满了他几天前射进去的精液。</p><p>“还能动就操进来，”他仰头喘息着，嘴里再也吐不出半个生僻的比喻，“我完全康复了。我要你，狄特。”</p><p>他翻了个身，主动摆出跪趴的姿势。他的泪痕犹如垂死黑鸟的羽毛，擦过指环，擦过淤青，擦过他变异的脸颊，狄拉夫因此骤然清醒。他又一次进入他，从背后缠着雷吉斯的身躯，自前往后圈住——这位被命运困顿的同胞，生来长寿的炼金术师，由于酒精感染扬言要孤老在最后一个长夜——吻。数不尽的吻。</p><p>狄特，狄特，雷吉斯在他的臂间浑身颤抖，他呼唤着狄拉夫倒进他的臂弯，过于漫长的性事后，他虚脱得像是从水底捞出来的。黑暗中的古神占据他的咽喉，叫他几乎以凄凉的声调开口说话。一尾涸辙之鱼，狄拉夫意识到，手臂便以桅杆的力量环绕他，他的阴茎已经流不出半滴水来。</p><p>
  <strong>“我向夜的君王起誓，我向篝火和预言家的舌头起誓，即使你并非我同母的兄弟，即使你正是我同母的兄弟，我的欲望，悲伤和血肉也都归你所有。你解我的渴，食我的果，倘若这夜不曾遮蔽我，请你在天明时分把我带走。”</strong>
</p><p>狄拉夫听见了。</p><p>他再度吻向雷吉斯，从头顶到脚心，原路返回，停在汗湿的额角，把他重新压进温热的棕熊皮毛里。“老天作证，几百年前我就注定要死在你身上。”狄拉夫迷糊地念叨。</p><p>屋檐下雪结了一层冰。晨光乍现时，雷吉斯喃喃着灯油要沸腾了，预言的余温过后，他依然血液鲜活。狄拉夫满足于和他抵足而眠，于是以舌头舍去他对长夜内涵的抱怨，他用三十根指头抱紧他的兄弟，从他的唇间尝到了曼德拉草的欲望香气。狄拉夫突然觉得预言也不乏可取之处。</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>“巨手的叛徒啊，你使人类流血，却不是为了饥饿。你必饮鸩止渴，一次为死，一次为生。待到白狼的影子照亮了鲁特琴，酒国之珠在黑雾中摇曳，最后一个长夜用三倍的力量把你刺破，你的性命方能被撷夺。”</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>“你遇见的所爱是你的饮用之物，你爱你良人因祂身上有凡人的高贵。注意奈泽尔，注意含毒的美酒，你的罪孽将因此洁净。”</strong>
  </p>
  <p>
    <strong>———迦蓝沙羊皮卷第三十三节·为族人所做的预言</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>，大家各自的误会都很大x<br/>1.狄救下雷的时候雷是一滩血，即“饮用之物”。含毒的美酒是老雷的曼德拉特酿，然后奈泽尔是雷养伤的地方。<br/>2.老雷的三条预言，第一条指老雷会当上人类的外科医生【中世纪理发医师的理疗手段之一就是替人放血。第二条的饮鸩止渴指喝血。<br/>3.最后一条预言，老雷的误读在于：他以为这条预言是从他战死斯提加后开始的（即狼救下诗人——长牙之夜——迪沙谬那），实则是从丹大师救了蹲局子的狼开始的（监狱结局——吸血鬼北迁——二位鼓掌）。狄的三双手+长夜=最后的长夜以三倍的力量刺破，没想到吧，哈哈。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>